Someone like you
by Jennarei
Summary: Sarafina hears of someone she misses...how will things play out?


**Hallo! I am NOT dead or injured, sick or any other random fate you might have deemed me to be. I am simply wrapped up in school work and early christmas preasents. I had to make this because, well...I thought it fit the song! Plus, I had a dream about it sooo...it must be published! In addition, I shall try to get the next chapter of First Crush 2 as soon as possible.**

**ENJOY!**

**SARAFINA'S POV**

I looked at my surroundings. Big boulder to the left...check. Small orange tree to my right...check. The ground was covered in a lush coat of green grass, a small savannah flowers bringing a pop of color to the green floor beneath me. According to Zazu's cousin, Gigi, I should have been in the right place. The den should be just over the next hill. I took in a deep breath to steel my nerves and took one step foward, feeling the grass cushion my paw.

Before taking two steps back.

I growled at my cowardice and willed myself to keep moving. I HAD to do this! If I didn't, I would surely go insane. But something inside me pulled me back the way I came. But I just needed to know. I needed to know if everything that I had heard, everything that had been bothering me for the past month, that haunted my dreams every night without fail, was true. So,  
>gathering, every ounce of courage I had, I kept walking.<p>

_I heard that you're settled down_

The rumors began esporatically at first, but gradually became more frequent and comeplete. They all varied slightly, but had one thing in common. They involved Ni. My lost love. Naturally, I paid an unnatural amount of attention to the stories, despite my claims to 'Rabi that I had gotten over him. Because, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop loving him.

_That you've found a girl_

It surprised me just as much as it hurt me. He had found another lioness?

_And you're married now_

Not to mention that he had committed. He never did so with me. He claimed he loved me, proved his love in more than one way. Then left. Under horrible conditions. He broke my heart, plunged me into a dark abyss that cost me everything to get out of. And yet, he had managed to build another life?

_I heard that your dreams came true_

They said he was happy, that he had finally found what he had been looking for, friends, a girl, even a family! He even had a small pride! A small territory of his own! After he had torn apart our own home, after he had almost destroyed our pride with his idiocracy, everything turned out perfect. Half of me wanted to be happy for him, like I should have been, but the other half of me wanted to hear of him leading a miserable fate as a rougue.

_I guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

I could only believe that somehow, the other lioness had given him something I hadn't. But what didn't I given him? I had given him my love, my friendship, myself, I even had a family waiting for him when he left. Nala.  
>My darling daughter that served as the only piece of him left. She had his reckless attitude, the one that often got her in trouble, even at the tender age of 3 weeks!<p>

_Old friend, why are you so shy_

The birds and monkeys hadn't given any more information. He was often elusive and hard to talk to, keeping his secrets and opinions to himself. Which deeply surprised me. He never had problems talking before...in fact, he often talked too much!

_It ain't like you to hold back or to hide from the light_

He often spoke his mind, always wanted to limelight. Tried to take the lead when we all went out to play or to explore. It was the same headstrong and boisterous attitude that gave him so much grief. It was the same personality that I loved so much. And that destroyed us.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

I had first made plans to visit him about...well yesterday. His supposed "kingdom" was a day's trip away. 'Rabi was taking care of Nala while I was gone.  
>"Are you sure about this 'Fina?" 'Rabi asked me, concerned. Mufasa was back in the den, occupying the cubs. Mufasa was like a brother to me.<br>"I'm positive." I responded, feeling a single hot tear roll down my cheek. "I have to know." I looked at the horizon, said my goodbyes and started for the Greenlands.

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

Every step I took was longer, faster, until I was flat out running. It was a magnet, pulling me closer and closer. All that was on my mind was getting there. And finding out the truth.

_I'd hope you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

Mabye, just mabye, if he saw me again, if he realized what he left, what he broke...he would at least be sorry, help raise Nala with me.

_That for me it isn't over yet_

It had never been over! It could never be! What we had was special, NOTHING could change what we had. He had to feel the same ache that I felt, the same hole in his heart. It couldn't be over...  
>Finally, I reached the top of the hill, and saw him. He still had those captivating saphirre eyes, the chocolate mane that fell in his eyes, that bright smile that he got around me. The same smile that was now directed at a rust colored lioness...and a small rust colored cub with saphirre eyes.<br>I felt my heart shatter.  
>They were true. All of the rumors were true.<p>

_Nevermind I'll find someone like you_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinked back tears. Ni looked up, at first confused, then with a look of astonishment.  
>"Sari?" he breathed. I saw him mouth his nickname for me. His mate looked at him confused, then to me, still confused. Ni excused himself and came up to me in disbelief. I held back the tears that threatened to roll down my face. Trying not to say or do something that would ruin the delicate balance we held.<p>

_I wish nothing but the best for you two_

"Ni.." I whispered, my voice faltering slightly. His confused expression turned to one of joy.  
>"Sari!" he bumped his head against mine in a friendly gesture. I barely moved. "It's great to see you!" he then turned to his mate, "Diana! Come over here! It's an old friend!" an old friend,<br>that was all I was. His mate came up to me with a smile and greeted me cheerily, introducing their child, Dumira, a beautiful little girl. At that moment, I realized that I could never destroy what they had.

_Don't forget me, I beg_

They invited me to lunch, the hunt would be there at any minute. I tried to politely decline, but they insisted. The little cub chatted away, telling me about her first time out of the den. She was friendly and kind. Like Nala. The family that Ni had...was perfect. It was something he never gave me the chance to give him.

_I remember you said_

He told me, the moment before he left, tears streaming down both of our cheeks, blood trickling down his muzzle...

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

He shakily yelled it at me, anger and hurt making the words sting and burn like acid.

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

The wisest thing he said. The words that sealed my fate.

_You'd know how the time flies_

Time was tricky, it sped by when we least wanted it too. Like our last peaceful night together.

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

It seemed like yesterday, as he told me of his good fortune, that we were all carefree cubs, the only worries were what we were going to do next. Before all of the pain and hurtful words. Before all of the unmendable wounds were inflicted.

_We were born and raised in a summery haze_

Our cubhood simply consisted of hot days with fun games to play and new places to explore. But it all changed. We all changed from those innocent cubs we once were.

_Bound by the suprise of our glory days_

Those simple times, turned on their heads, flipped around, plunged into darkness. We fought, we loved, we made foolish decisions. We were lions. This happened all of the time. We all remebered those few days where nothing was right. The only thing keeping all of us afloat was our fond memories. The same memories that we reminisced in his den, surrounded by his new life. With every detail said, Ni looked even more uncomfortable, knowing what was coming.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

I tried to excuse myself, apoligizing for the unexpected visit but Diana would have nothing of it. Ni looked wary. Nervous, knowing that not all of the memories I had to share were good ones. I was planning on asking him for a very good explanation.

_But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it_

I finally asked to speak with Ni privately, pretending that it was a matter between childhood friends. As soon as we got out of earshot, underneath the stars...I spoke up.  
>"I couldn't ignore the stories." I said simply, looking at the silver pinpoints of light we looked at so many times when we were younger. I finally looked at him. "Why?" was all I said.<p>

_I'd hope you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

He looked at me sadly.  
>"You know why Sari." he whispered, a crystal tear falling to the ground. My gaze hardened before I made him confront the truth.<p>

_That for me it isn't over yet_

"No." I said evenly. "I don't."

_Nevermind I'll find someone like you_

He looked at me with a hurt look in his eyes. And sighed.  
>"You thought that everything could have been fixed Sari' but-"<br>"It still can." I answered shakily. But I knew that was a lie. The time to heal the wounds was long gone. And he had started anew.

_I wish nothing but the best for you two_

He smiled.  
>"It can't. Sari'... I appreciate what you gave me. A happy childhood, a fun adolecense...but I...I already-"<br>"Found what you needed." I finished for him. I smiled sadly. He did the same.  
>"Yeah." he said. His voice breaking.<p>

_Don't forget me I beg_

"You..." I started, planning on telling him that he had another daughter, telling him how much he hurt me. But, images of my family back home...'Rabi: my sister...Mufasa: my brother...  
>Nala: my daughter...Simba: my nephew...they all flashed before my eyes. And I knew that I didn't need Ni anymore. I could let him go.<br>"Yes?" he asked.  
>"Just...say goodbye to Diana and Dumira for me...and please," I whispered shakily, "Don't forget me."<p>

_I remember you said_

He smiled and nuzzled me softly.  
>"I don't think I could if I tried." He whispered. I didn't feel my heart pound like it used to, and smiled. After saying a final goodbye, I went around the back of his den and climbed the hill I went over earlier.<p>

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

I smiled as tears blurred my vision of the picture-perfect family. But I knew that I could sleep happily tonight. I never needed Ni. Although, I did have to thank him for one thing.

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes is hurts instead...yay_

Heartbreak wasn't fun. Neither was love. It took you for a ride, plunged you down into a steep drop that made your stomach twist, only to raise you again to a magnificent height.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

But it was neccessary. We needed it to survive. Where would the world be without love? Where would I be? Void of anything precious. That's where I would be.

_Regrets or mistakes they're memories made_

No matter how much they hurt, the things that love gave me were wonderful. I had Nala. And I had memories of Ni. Ones that I would cherish forever.

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste_

We never thought it would end up like this. Now, as I looked at his new life, as I thought of my own, I realized that it hurt. But it didn't at the same time. It was bitter...yet sweet.

_Nevermind I'll find someone like you_

I started the trip back home, each step heavy yet light. My heart conflicted.

_I wish nothing but the best for you two_

I did. I really did. I wanted the best for him. Because that's what I had.

_Don't forget me I beg_

I just didn't want to fade into oblivion. Because, he would always be a part of me. He turned me into what I was today.

_I remember you said_

The words that had once hurt, now resonated in my heart and mind, ringed with a truth that I never saw before.

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

Love did hurt, did heal. It changed you. It changed lives. It changed mine. But, in this case, a small little tear, a minute one, would always be there.

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

I had a lasting love, Nala.  
>And a hurt love, Ni.<br>I wouldn't trade either for the world.

**So? Whatcha think? I have more ideas mor song-fics and full fledged stories. Including Christmas themed-ones. Cuz, if I didn't make something for christmas, I would be stupid. Please tell me what you think! : )**


End file.
